Old friends, new beginings
by purplezebracorn
Summary: Bunnymund has a very good friend from along time ago. They both died as friends, but he came back as complete stanger to her, which broke Bunny's heart...alot. finally, after centuries of work he got her back as a friend...his best friend. but he still wants more like he did when they died. He will do anything to win her heart! BunnymundXOC
1. Chapter 1

Bunnymund was doing his last round of the evening; he always saved his favourite country's till last. And I'm sure you know what his favourite country was…Australia, his old home.

Luckily he was on the outback for his last few hides. After finishing them he decided to go for a walk, try bring back good memories and look at the scenery.

He walked past a few low trees to find a small pool. He smiled and sat down, taking in the warm air and looking at the stars.

There was a rustle in the bushes behind him; he turned to see blood red eyes watching him.

In a flash he was standing and pointing a boomerang at the bush. There was another rustle and a lioness jumped out.

_Wait…there aren't lionesses in Aussie! _He thought as the big cat landed in front of him.

She was about to charge again when her blue eyes softened.

_Blue eyes?_

He lowered his boomerangs as he recognised who it was.

The creature suddenly transformed into a young woman with dark brown hair. She was wearing a tight grey sleeveless shirt and a pair of ripped camo shorts. Around her neck was a shark tooth on a string. She was barefoot with shell anklets on.

She smirked at Bunny as he stared at her, it had been awhile and yet she still looked so beautiful. Bunnymund saw her smirk and straightened himself up, clearing his through as he did.

"Been 'while" she said with just as thick Australian accent as him.

"Yea, the year 28 was it not?" she nodded and he smiled. She loved his smile though she tried to hide it. "You should visit sometime..."

"Sure thing roo" he growled as she smirked at him again. She knew just how to irritate him, but she only did it to hide her real feelings. Sure she had a crush, but only a small one. It was tiny, barely noticeable.

"I told you to stop calling me that years ago" he said, angrily but playful all the same.

"Oh come on, you know that won't happen!" he looked up at her and smirked.

"Well now theres two." His remark caught her by surprise. _Two? _"Yea, now I got Jack frost doin it too" she growled at the mention of the winter spirits name. Let's just say they didn't get on very well last spring!

"That bugger, 'e gets you too?" now it was Bunnymund's turn to be confused.

"Emilie…you know Frost?" he raised his brow.

"Yeah…most immortals 'ave been unfortunate enough to one of 'is damn traps!…" she growled scrunching up her fists. Bunnymund gave a chuckle.

"Yea I 'ear you…I work with 'im!" he rolled his eyes, sure the snowdrift saved the kids that day but he was still very…irritating.

"Oh yeah…moon man told me…THAT FREAK'S A GUARDIAN" she screeched. Bunnymund put his paw to his ear, trying to shake out the echo of her scream. He looked at her. She had calmed herself slightly, still breathing heavily though.

He turned to her and smiled, she smiled back. _Tell her you Gumby! _He screamed in his head, he gulped and she saw his nervousness.

" 'ey roo…you okay? You don't look so-"

"Gotta go bye!" and with that he made a hole and ran for it. The Emilie just watched after him as he hoped into his hole with a small salute.

"What the-"

Bunnymund slapped his forehead as he came up to his warren.

"WHY DO I GET SO NERVOUS AROUND 'ER!" he slammed his head against a nearby tree. All the new eggs knew very well not to interrupt an angry Pooka so they stayed away, even the stone statues did too.

" 'ow am I supposed to tell 'er if she's to bloody gorgeous" he slammed his head against the tree again before turning and flopping down in front of it.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He only did it when he was really frustrated. This girl must be special. He remembered the first time the met…

_Flashback_

_There was screaming everywhere as Pitch slowly killed every Pooka, he was now walking toward the younger Bunnymund who was scrabbling up against a tree. The dark man pulled out an arrow made of dust and aimed it at the kitten__'s__ (_**i.e. name of a baby rabbit as well as a cat. Strange**_)__ heart. Bunnymund closed his eyes._

_Smash._

_Someone rammed against Pitch nocking the arrow back into dust. He growled and looked up to see an enraged female kitten, somewhat the same age as the other. Her fur was a dark brown and her eyes were a deep blue._

_Bunnymund knew who she was…it was Emilie…the girl he wanted to tell how he felt._

_Pitch lunged at the kitten pulling out a real knife._

"_NOOOOOOOO!"_

_She squealed and Bunny looked away._

_When he looked back, Pitch was standing over her with a smirk. Emilie fell to her knees as her blood began to fall._

"_no…" he ran to her side as Pitch walked off to some other unlucky rabbit. A tear fell from his eye as he held her. She looked at him and smiled, stoking his furry cheek._

"_Don't leave me…please…I- I love you" she gasped in delight and kissed his cheek as he was only a few inches away from her face._

"_I- I love you too" she finally got out before her eyes slowly closed and her last breath was realised. _

_He stayed with her corpse for a while, praying she would come back. But of course…she didn't. _

_He saw Pitch and the next thing he knew he was awake as a giant Pooka…_

_End of flashback_

He smiled. It was one of the worst and best memories he had ever had. He was found by mother nature who told him she had come back too…she just didn't remember him.

It took him century's to get her to be his friend again. But he still didn't know if she liked him again. She was one of the sweetest Pooka there was, and that was to both her kind and others. She loved meeting new species so mother nature gave her the powers to turn into other animals and help them too.

Her original form was the Pooka, but she usually stayed as a human for the children. They preferred her that way.

Of course Bunny didn't. he loved her natural self, the Pooka she was brought back as. The man in the moon helped both them of course, but mother nature mostly helped Emilie.

She used to come every week, as her Pooka self just for him…but then animal cruelty came around and she was needed out there so he hardly saw her.

Today was good. He finally saw her after so long.

He hoped she would be around soon, animal cruelty seemed to calm itself a lot more than last time


	2. Chapter 2

Bunnymund was walking around the warren today, thinking about what had happened yesterday. He had a chance, a big chance and yet instead of being a Pooka…he was a chicken.

He kicked some of the twigs and stones that were on his path with his giant foot and sighed deeply.

How could he do that, leave her there and… he screamed in anger again, he hated being stupid. That Frost's job.

He kicked a stone that looked like it was loose…unluckily it wasn't and he stubbed his toe. He squeaked and grabbed his foot in pain.

He suddenly stood to attention. His nose twitched and his ear moved all over the place as he tried to listen for something.

Someone was in his warren; he was suddenly quite angry all over again.

He leaped to the clearing of the main entrance to the warren, you could enter anywhere really but this was the main place he came to.

A hole opened and he watched behind a tree as someone came out. He gasped, no not today, not after yesterday.

"Hello?" she called. He didn't answer. He thought if he stayed silent and still then she would leave thinking he wasn't here. "Hey roo? It's me…Emilie! Anyone?" she came as a rabbit just for him!

He gulped and slipped on a root, he looked back and her ear twitched and she looked towards the tree he was hiding behind. He wasn't looking. He turned again to become face-to-face with the female Pooka.

"H- Hey" he said with a sheepish grin.

She smiled back and said "there you are" she pulled him into a hug and Bunny's face slowly turned red.

_Friendly hug! __Friendly__ hug! Friendly hug! That's all it is! _He screamed over and over in his head.

"You okay?" she asked pulling away, her nose twitched as she said it. Bunnymund was sure his heart was beating faster than usual. What could he do know? She was in his home, his warren. He gulped as he looked for the words.

"Y- Yea" he choked up. Her pretty blue eyes gleaming with happiness. She smiled giving him some more confidence.

He remembered what he had made, but it wasn't ready.

"You want a tour?" she raised an eyebrow to his suggestion and giggled.

"Bunny, I've been here before…I know where everything is" she saw how nervous he was, just like last night. "But I guess it could be fun" she added before he could collapse from holding his breath.

She started walking off. She turned and winked at him, making him more nervous than he thought was possible. She automatically regretted it.

They walked along in silence.

_Why…why did I do that? _She thought about her wink. _Damn! _She mentally slapped her forehead.

_Bloody hell it's hot today…or is that me? Ahh why am I so scared, she's my best friend. _Bunnymund was screaming in his head every time he looked at her.

They stopped at a clearing. Bunnymund was lost in his own warren.

He looked at Emilie who smiled at him. He felt his face heat up again; her cheeks were turning red as well.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around. He gulped and took her hand. She flinched and then looked at him with a smile; her cheeks still a light pink.

"Em- Emilie there's something that I gotta tell you…" no she was really excited to hear what he had to say. He looked around for help but it was just him and her.

"Yes Bunnymund?" she said his real name softly. He looked at her face and suddenly his tongue was stuck to the top of his mouth. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"AHHH WHY AM I ALWAYS LIKE AROUND YOU!" he let go of her hand and walked a few steps away; her face fell and was quickly turning angry.

"WHAT…WHATS WRONG WITH ME!?" she screamed at his back.

"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU JUST- AHHH" Bunnymund was slamming his head against a nearby tree…yet again.

"AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH!?" she asked pulling his shoulder so he was facing her.

"NO IT'S- IT'S JUST- OWWWW!" she slapped him with her paw and stalked off towards the way they came. Bunnymund rubbed his furry cheek and followed after her.

They got to the clearing next to a large cave that he liked to call "the front door." North was standing next to it, waiting. He then saw Emilie and Bunnymund walking towards him and a smile crept across his face.

"Friends, you are well are you not?" he boomed happily. Emilie stomped past him, muttering something he didn't quite get.

"Em's that's not what I-"

"Save it roo, I don't want to know" a tear fell from her eye as she spoke. She turned and ran through the cave before he could say anything else.

"I come at wrong time, no?" Bunnymund looked at the large man, a confused look on his face.

"why are you here mate?" he asked, trying to completely forget what had happened. The smile on North's face dropped as he remembered why he came.

"Pitch is back" he deadpanned, getting to the point. Now it was Bunnymund's turn for his face to drop.


	3. Chapter 3

The big FIVE now all around the globe in North's lair. They hated these meetings as it meant something was threating the children.

North was yelling at some of his elves, turns out they like cookies just as much as him. Tooth was floating around Jack, trying to see his teeth. Seeing this, he would clamp his mouth shut. Sandy was and floating as usual.

Bunnymund was sat in the corner, as far away as possible from the others. He was upset that Emilie didn't understand what he was trying to say. He sighed.

Jack walked over to him, finally getting away from tooth.

"Hay kangaroo" he joked. Bunnymund growled at the nickname and turned away from the walking snowdrift, very sure that it only make him feel even worse.

"Wow what's up with you?" he asked, feeling actually hurt. Bunnymund glared at him.

"None of ya business mate, leave it at that" he looked back at his hands and sighed again.

"Are you sure, I mean your umm alone and-" he said way too cocky for Bunnymund's taste sooo-

"WOULD YA JUST BLOODY LEAVE ME BE!" he exploded, getting the attention of the other guardians. Jack stood back and stared at has friend/rival. Bunnymund breathed heavily, turned and walked off. Leaving the group of guardians stunned.

_Flash over to Aussie_…

"The bloody whatever…who does he think he is…what did I do to him…" Emilie was too busy talking to herself to see the dark shadow behind her. She sighed as she finally got to her pool.

"Hello Emilie…" called a voice she didn't want to trust .a voice that set shivers down her back. A voice she surprisingly recognised. She turned and searched for the owner of the voice.

"Looking for me…" she turned again but this time to see a tall man in black. He had jet black hair and piercing yellowy eyes. She growled at him.

She was still as her original Pooka form. She quickly changed into a tiger and began circling the mysterious man. She would growl and hiss at him, trying to make him scared so he would run and give her something to throw her anger at.

"Now now kitty…no need for violence…I just want to talk…" she softened and turned back to the Pooka form she was in.

" 'bout what?" she placed her paw on her hip and stared at him. He smiled and she felt un-easy, but refused to let it show.

"About…Bunnymund…" hearing his name made her spring into protective mode. Sure she was angry at him but she still liked him a lot. She held the man's throat and pinned him to the floor. He did nothing but laugh.

"Who are ya?" she spat. He smiled at her and turned into dust. She gasped.

"I am the one who hides under children's beds at night…" his voice made her jump. She turned, still lying on the floor and stared at him. "…the one they all fear…the one Bunnymund and his "friends" protect…" he disappeared again.

Emilie stood and dusted her fur down. She looked around, waiting for him to appear.

"I am…" she turned to be face-to-face with the man.

"the bogey man…"

Her eyes started feeling very heavy and her sight went blurry. She fell to the floor with a thud. The last thing she heard was his laughter and everything went black…

_Flash to Bunnymund's warren_

He was throwing pebbles into one of his cleaner rivers, trying to clear his head. He wanted her to know how he felt.

He got a sudden shot of pain through his chest. He gasped and winced in shock, it was like someone had hit him with electricity. He didn't like it, last time this happened was when…

He gasped, scared then suddenly angry.

"Last time this 'appened…the one who messed with Em's got a messed up face!" with that he made a tunnel to North's and jumped in.

He just hoped that Emilie was okay…


	4. Chapter 4

Emilie woke in a dark cage. She sat up suddenly very confused.

"You're finally awake…" she squeaked in shock at the voice and it laughed. Pitch walked out from the shadows still laughing. Now she was angry.

"What's gonna to happen to me" she gripped the bars and glared at him, looking for an answer. She wasn't scared, just curious.

"Your perfectly safe…but I wish I could say the same for your little Bunnymund…" he smiled and it set shivers down her back. She didn't like this guy at all. But when she heard Bunnymund's name, her protective mode kicked in yet again. Why she was so protective over him she didn't know.

"WHAT ARE YA GONNA TO DO TO HIM!" she screamed at him, rattling the bars as she did.

"My dear…it will all come soon…" Emilie watched him as he slowly disappeared into the shadows again. She screamed at him until her voice went hoarse.

She flopped down and began to cry.

_What was going to happen to us?_

She slowly fell to sleep. In the darkness a pair of bright yellow eye watched her, smiling as she had another nightmare.

_Flash over to North's_

Bunnymund woke in a white room. He looked around as he sat up, feeling dizzy when he got up. He fell back down onto the bed but got up again.

He walked or more like stumbled towards the door.

He opened it and walked to the globe room, recognising the building as North's workshop. He toppled in to be greeted by the worried expression the guardian had on.

They looked at him; even Frosty looked a bit scared about something as well.

Bunnymund's first guess was that something had happened to Emilie. He walked over to the biggest of them and looked him in the eye.

"What's 'appened mate?" they looked at each other then back at him.

"We were hoping you could tell us…" they all stared at his confused face.

"What are ya getting at?" Tooth flew down so she was in front of him. She put her hands on his shoulders and said.

"You collapsed as soon as you got here…" Bunnymund stopped and moved back a few paces. He stared at his fellow guardians. Why he collapsed no-one actually knew, except man in the moon who was watching this little charade begin to open up.

Bunnymund knew what this meant…something was happening to Emilie.

Mother Nature and MiM had once told him that he and Emilie were so close they could feel each other's pain. They weren't twins or anything like that; no…they were soul mates. Born to be together.

Bunnymund began moving towards the exit when Jack stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said with a smirk and pointed at his limp. Bunnymund growled.

"I have to go…Emilie she-" everyone gasped at Emilie's name.

"You not going anywhere with that leg…" completely ignoring this 'Emilie' person.

"Bloody hell…can't you see this is important…" North put his hand on to Bunnymund's shoulder. He looked up at the large man still growling.

"You know Emilie…she is strong woman…she can look after self…but you need help at the moment" he gestured to Bunnymund's leg.

Bunnymund knew she was strong but the pain he was feeling told him she was in danger and couldn't get out of it.

_Hang in there Em's. I'm coming!_

With that, North took him back to the white room so he could rest.

_Flash over to Emilie_

Emilie woke from yet another nightmare…she felt weak, very weak.

Her eye sight was blurry and he head was banging. She went to stand but her feet wouldn't let her. She fell back, paws either side of her. She sighed. What was Pitch going to her and Bunny?

Speaking of the dark man; he walked out, grinning at the female Pooka. She didn't smile back of course.

"Why so sad little rabbit…are you scared of the bogeyman?" he pointed to himself as he said 'bogeyman'. She crossed her arms.

"Why would I be afraid?" her voice was wobbly and she was beginning to doubt that.

"Well I would…but don't worry, I won't hurt you…oh no no no no…" he chuckled and she turned to see what else he had to say.

"What are ya gonna do ta me?" she gripped the bars to keep he balance, her head screaming for her to lie down.

Pitch turned so he was facing away from her, towards the shadows.

"I need you help…" the answer took her by surprise and the bogeyman felt it, he smiled.

"With what?" Emilie was starting to get suspicious of Pitch. He turned so he was facing her now.

"Your little Bunnymund and his friends lied to you…" she grasped and screamed at him.

"HOW DARE YA, BUNNYMUND WOULD NEVER LIE TA ME? WE'RE FRIENDS!" she went to grab the man as he was so close but missed him.

"Now miss…" he disappeared into dust. Emilie fell to the floor in tears.

_What did he mean that Bunnymund lied to me?_

She held her stomach, feeling a lump as she did. She looked down at the lump to see a deep scar. She jumped back and felt it again.

_He lunged at her with a knife._

_She squealed as it hit her. She couldn't feel any pain as she was to shocked._

_She fell to her knees. Someone grabbed her by the arm, gently of course._

_She heard mumbling above her and she looked up to see a familiar face. The face that she saved._

_She smiled at Bunnymund and he began to cry._

"…_I love you…" she smiled again at his words. she kissed his furry cheek and felt his tears on her lips._ _"…I love you too…"_

_Her eyes suddenly closed and she saw a light…_

She opened her eyes. Was it a dream…or an actual memory?

She started crying again. She screamed once more before falling into another nightmare filled sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Three days later.

Bunnymund sprung up, he had waited for this day now it was here.

He got up from the bed in the white room and though the door, down to the globe room where the other were waiting. He hoped along, shouting as he did. Today he was serious.

"NORTH, NORTH? Todays the day, you promised that-" North stopped him.

"Yes, yes Bunny. We know that this Emilie is very important to you, no?" Bunnymund's face heated up but he nodded all the same.

Jack burst out laughing, causing the other guardians to look at him. He also woke the, yet again sleeping Sandy.

"Ha…roo has a crush…roo has a-" Tooth slapped him, but then apologised and went to see if she had harmed any of his teeth.

Bunnymund felt his heart fly as Jack exclaimed 'roo.' It reminded him a lot of Emilie.

They all walked to the sleigh, Bunnymund not even arguing when North told him to get in. he had Emilie on his mind and nothing was going to stop him from saving her.

They got to the clearing with the old bed on top of the hole. Bunnymund and Jack went down. Bunnymund didn't mind as long as the found Emilie.

"Ahh" Jack looked at Bunnymund as he grabbed his side in pain.

"What?" Jack put his cold hand on to Bunnymund's furry shoulder. Bunnymund looked at the young guardian in pain.

"She's- she's in a lot of pain…" Jack watched as the Pooka stood and walked towards the lair. It was dark…darker than usual. Bunnymund refused to think he wasn't here and continued looking. Jack just watched his friend in pity.

"She's not here!" he said, having enough of his friend running around.

"SHE 'AS TO BE 'ERE MATE…SHE HAS TO!…" he broke down. He couldn't take it. He thought it was his fault. If he had just told her then she would be safe at his warren. He felt Jack's had on his shoulder again.

"Come on…she may even be-"

"She ain't gonna be back at 'er 'ome Jack…she's in trouble…I know she-"

"Well well well…if it isn't Jack and Bunnymund…" they looked towards a pillar's shadow to see two glowing yellow eyes watching them.

"Who are you!" Jack asked, standing in front of his semi-wounded friend. The owner of the eyes slowly came out and smirked out the gawping pair.

"But- but we defeated you?" Jack said slightly confused. He was still quite new to the whole guardian thing.

"You thought you had defeated me…but you didn't. You see after I finally got my nightmares on my side, I believe I wanted something else as well…" he gave an evil smile "REVENGE!"

The two guardians jumped as he yelled. Bunnymund stood, getting the feeling that Pitch had something he needed.

"Where is she, ya bloody show pony!" Pitch began to laugh.

"Well she's not here, oh no no. I've got a new place you see. I knew you guardians will be after me so I moved. Pretty clever no?" Bunnymund growled at him. "Yes I think it was, besides…did you really think you had a chance with Emilie?"

That did it, Bunnymund flung a boomerang at Pitch who narrowly missed it. Bunnymund caught it and was about to fling it again when Pitch said:

"Catch me if you can…" before disappearing back into the shadows. Bunnymund yelled out in anger before him and Jack left the ex-lair to the other guardians.

Bunnymund came out muttering something no-one really understood, he got back into the sleigh and stared at the others as they too got in.

"She was not there?" North asked, nervous.

"No but Pitch was!" Jack whispered, trying not to catch Bunnymund's attention.

"We need to find her!" Bunnymund exclaimed. "I can't live knowing it was my fault!" Tooth flew down next to the Pooka and put a hand on his arm. He looked at her.

"Bunny…it's not your fault, its Pitch's" he chuckled slightly and she smiled.

_Flash to Emilie_

Emilie sat there shivering. She didn't dare go to sleep and face another nightmare. Pitch has been giving loads of them while she has been his prisoner.

"What's wrong?" Pitch asked behind her. She couldn't move except from the odd blink, she wanted to answer back something clever but the words wouldn't come. She couldn't think either. Her mind was covered in fear.

"Have I finally broken you?" she couldn't answer, she only shivered. Why was it so cold? Pitch started to laugh nastily.

Next thing she knew he had his hand on her shoulder. Before she knew it, there was a horrible pain. She screamed in shock but couldn't move to stop him. She just lay there, allowing the pain. A tear fell from her eye as she thought about Bunnymund.

He would save her, right?

They pain stopped and she felt weaker than before. She missed Bunnymund and she wished that she had told him how she felt when she went to his warren. That's what she was there to do.

Another tear escaped her eye and she lay there feeling…dead.

_Flash back to Bunnymund._

"Ahhhhhh" Bunnymund fell to the floor in pain. He clutched his shoulder, the same one that Pitch hit Emilie on. ***wink wink* **

"Bunnymund!" the guardians ran to his side.

"This isn't- Ahh… good!" He said, still clutching his arm. He looked at the leader and grimaced. "She needs us!" North nodded.

"we will look tomorrow but now we must get you back to warren" with that said he tapped his foot on the floor and raced home, still in pain. The other just behind.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Bunnymund? ..." that voice. He knew that voice "Bunnymund…please find me!" it couldn't be…Emilie appeared in front of him, she was a mess. Her fur was tatty, her cheeks tear stained. It made him want to cry. She reached out to him but couldn't touch him._

"_Bunnymund…I'm cold…I need ya!" she began to shiver. "It's dark here…help me" she began to cry as well. Bunnymund reached out to comfort her but there was some kind of force field in the way._

"_Is this real…are ya really Emilie? Or one of Pitch's cruel dreams?" he scowled and Emilie flinched._

"_No Bunnymund…I'm actually talking to you…it's my power ya Gumby!" he began to remember as Emilie started shivering again._

"_Tell me where ya are and I'll come!" she smiled at the other Pooka but then her face dropped._

"_I dunno know where I am either…" Bunnymund looked at her and smiled._

"_Em…I will find ya. Nothing will stop me!" she smiled back at him placing her paw onto the glass in front of her, Bunnymund did the same so it looked like they were holding 'paws'._

"_Bunnymund…" she finally said._

"_Yes Emilie?" _

"_Wake up!"_

"EMILIE!" Bunnymund exclaimed as he bolted upwards, waking the other guardians in his warren.

"Bunnymund it was just a dream. Go back to sleep!" Jack mumbled something else under his breath but no-one else heard it.

"No…it was 'er…she used 'er power to communicate to me…she gave me a clue to where she was too" he remembered her saying she was cold and it was dark. He had also gotten the attention of the others as well.

"She said she was cold and that it was all dark!" he added happily.

"That's helpful" Jack scoffed, Bunnymund growled at him and Jack put his hands up as a surrender.

"There is only one place that is cold and dark…" North popped out making the others jump. "…Antarctica!"

Everyone gave each other glances, the fat guy may be on to something.

_Flash over to Emilie _

Emilie didn't know if Bunnymund understood what she meant by she didn't know, but she knew something…

…Pitch had done something to her…

Every few seconds she would be taken over by dark, then she would fight it and it would leave. But it was getting stronger and she didn't realise.

She lay there for a while, thinking about Bunnymund. She had seen him in his dream, it had been a while since she'd seen him and she smiled, feeling a bit stronger.

"I know what you just did" said a voice that sent chills up her back. She knew who it was and her smile dropped.

"It was a bad idea my dear…you just batted the trap!" her eyes widened, what had she done. She has helped Pitch without realising. A tear fell from her eye.

She wanted to die. There and then. She didn't care who did it as long as someone did it soon.

She cried herself to sleep feeling way too exhausted to stay awake. Pitch, seeing this sent her another nightmare, weakening her a bit more.

But it never came, instead a song came:

_I can be tough  
can be strong  
But with you  
It's not like that at all  
There's a girl  
That gives a shit  
Behind this wall  
You just walked through it_

_And I remember all those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here.  
All those crazy things we did  
didn't think about it, just went with it  
you're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
here, here, here  
I wish you were here.  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
near, near, near  
I wish you were here._

_I love  
the way you are  
It's who I am  
don't have to try hard  
we always say  
Say it like it is  
And the truth  
is that I really mi-I-iss_

_All those crazy things you said (things you said)  
you left them running through my head (through my head)  
you're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here.  
All those crazy things we did (things we did)  
didn't think about it, just went with it (went with it)  
you're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
here, here, here  
I wish you were here.  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
near, near, near  
I wish you were here._

_No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you know  
that I never wanna let go_

_(Let go, oh, oh)_

_No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you know  
that I never wanna let go_

_(Let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here (I wish you were here)  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn (Damn)  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here (Here)  
I wish you were here.  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
near, near, near_

_I wish you were here. _

_**AVRIL LAVIGNE LYRICS  
"Wish You Were Here"**_

She smiled at the song, it resembled her so much. A silent tear fell from her cheek and onto the cold metal below.

She couldn't sure if it was or not but it seemed to be in a heart, a messed up of that. She thought it was just how weak she was.

Pitch growled at her but she didn't hear, he knew what this meant…

…she was getting stronger which meant…

…Bunnymund was closing in…


	7. Chapter 7

The guardians were close to the ground but not that close that they would hit anything. Bunnymund was looking out for something dark, Jack was helping him.

They were all quite still…

_Flash…_

Something dark moved past them. They all looked around to see what it was. There was nothing there?

_Flash…_

Something moved again on the other side though.

Suddenly they were surrounded by nightmares. They got ready to fight, but obviously these things didn't want to. The started to hit the sleigh one at a time.

North automatically moved the sleigh so they wouldn't tip them, then BANG. They were sent tumbling down…

…down into the snow…

_Flash over to Emilie who has been holding on for a while now :-S_

"Oh Emilie…" came Pitch's creepy voice, she shuddered. "…guess what my nightmares did…" she didn't answer; partly because she couldn't and partly because she didn't want to…

Pitch pulled her up harshly so they were face-to-face.

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" a tear fell from her eye. She nodded for him to continue. He pulled out one of Bunnymund's Boomerangs and Emilie's eyes widened. The only time she saw him without them was when she took them and hid them.

"It's very sad really…my nightmares were on patrol and they saw him…and well…you know the rest…" he smiled at her. She felt her anger weld up and she punched him in the face, sending him to the floor.

She tried to stand up to watch him but her feet would not allow her.

Pitch stood and stepped towards her. He held his hand up to slap her so she braced herself…

…the hit never came?…

She turned to him to see he was smiling. "I'll spare you…" the cage appeared around her again and Pitch walked away, still holding the Boomerang.

Emilie began to cry, sure she was proud she had hit Pitch but he then killed him and she wasn't there to help him.

She allowed the tears to fall as she dropped to the floor, asleep and yet still crying.

**Yay authors notes…right this chapter is small yes but wait till you see the next…I don't know if it will be long or short but I'm certain it will be longer then this one…**

**See ya then**

**Cheerio…**


	8. Chapter 8

Pitch hid in the shadows, he boomerang disappeared into his black dust. Of course they weren't really dead! He knew this so he had to act fast, when he touched her shoulder was only part of the plan…there was still more to go.

He watched the female Pooka cry and flop over to sleep. He smirked…

…he couldn't wait to watch the show…

_Flash over to the guardians _

Bunnymund groaned as he sat up rubbing his head, the other guardians followed suit.

"…EMILIE…we gotta be close if those things were here!" he stood. The others stood to and began to follow him, all except for North who was standing by his sleigh cursing the nightmares.

They slowly came to a large spiralling ice-sculpture-dark-thingy. Jack walked towards it.

"What is that?" Tooth asked flying over next to him, the others stared at it.

"Well this is what happens when you mix dark with cold…" Jack grinned sheepishly at the others.

"She's close mate…I can feel it" Bunnymund clutched his chest where his heart would be.

They walked around the impressive creation to be greeted by a hole.

"I'm no expert but I think she's down there…"Jack mocked only to be returned with a cold glare from Bunny. He put his hands up defensively. Bunnymund hopped in, again followed by the others. They entered a cold, dark room. They pulled out any weapon they had.

"Ahh here you are…" Pitch appeared a few metres away from the group "…we were wondering when you were going to show…" a sick smile stretched across his face.

"WHERE IS SHE YA-" Bunnymund was cut off by Pitch.

"You're looking well aren't you…much better than her…" he turned and a light flickered on to show a limp dark brown Pooka lying on the floor.

Bunnymund gasped and ran to the rabbit. He lifted her head so she would be facing him, her eyes were still closed. He put her mouth to his ear to hear her breathing. It was slow and steady. He sighed in relief.

"Emilie?" he asked softly, not to startle her. The other guardians crowded round to see her.

"Bunny- Bunnymund is that you?" she replied weakly, her eyes still closed as she stirred slightly. He choked up a smile.

"Yea- yes it is me…your-"

"Run!" it was all she said, still quite weak but sounding a lot stronger than before.

"Wha- what…no I'm not leaving you" he exclaimed, slightly shocked. Pitch watched as another sick smile crept its way across his pale skin.

"Go now…I don't want to hurt you!" he chuckled lightly.

"How are you going to hurt me?" he asked softly, not trying to hurt her.

"Like this!" it wasn't her voice anymore. Her eye swung open and instead of her beautiful blue eyes…the were yellow, all yellow like the nightmares. She pushed Bunnymund away and stood above him.

"WHAT DID YA DO TO 'ER!" Bunnymund screamed at Pitch. He didn't reply, he just watched as his new weapon pulled out a knife and threatened it at looked a lot like the one she was stabbed with! Suddenly there were nightmares surrounding the guardians.

Bunnymund stood and took out his boomerangs, though is main focus was Emilie.

"Emilie…this isn't you…please come back to me…" he stepped towards her slightly. She swung the small knife at him.

"LIES! PITCH TOLD ME ABOUT YOU LIES…YOU WONT FOOL ME AGAIN!"

She went to hit him but he dodged it. The other guardians were too busy trying to fend off the dark shadows to help him.

Bunnymund grabbed her arm to stop her but she bit him and chased him outside, into the snow.

"Emilie stop this before someone is hurt!" he cried out to her.

"YOU DON'T THINK I'M HURT BY THE LIES!" a tear fell from her cheek

"Emilie, they aren't lies I'm telling the truth. I'm you friend. We have known each other since before we were guardians! I LOVED YOU AND STILL DO!"

She screamed and covered her eyes. When she looked back up, her left eye was yellow and the right was normal. She went to hug her friend but the left side stopped her and pulled out the knife. She saw this and used her right hand stopped the arm before she moved to close.

"Go Bunnymund…before I do somethin' I regret…" Pitch appeared by her and held her right shoulder, sending her screaming again.

When she looked back this time both eyes were yellow and had death written all over them. Pitch disappeared again and left them to it. Bunnymund sighed. There was only one thing to do.

He threw a boomerang, knocking her knife out of her hand and walked towards her. He held her still and said:

"This wasn't 'ow I pictured it but 'er go's nothing…"

He pulled her towards him so there lips locked. She squired as her life flashed before her eyes, even the memories she couldn't remember.

She pulled away, looking like the Pooka that Bunnymund fell in love with. He smiled at her and walked towards her. She pushed his so he fell to the snow covered floor; he stared at her in disbelief.

"I love you…" was all she said before she dived off the cliff beside them.

"NOOOOOOO!" Bunnymund exclaimed, jumping toward the cliff to see the waves below, not seeing the snow owl fly off. He sat back, letting a single tear fell down his face. The guardians came out after finally defeating the shadows down there.

"Bunnymund, where is Emilie?" North asked with confusion on his face.

Bunnymund stood and looked at the others before pointing at the cliff, making a rabbit hole and jumping in it. Leaving the other to take the sleigh…

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

The owl flew faster, not wanting to be caught.

_Where do you think you going?_

That voice…she knew that voice "mother nature?"

_Answer me Emilie…where are you going?_

"I'm a threat to Bunnymund, its better if he forgets me…" she landed in a nearby forest.

_That's the problem dear…your soul mates…you need to be together…!_

Emilie thought about it…she was right. But you can't just walk up to someone you love and say "hay, it was just a sick joke…I'm really alive and I love you!" it just doesn't work like that. She shivered at the cold. She turned into her Pooka self and made a hole, she went home to Aussie.

She had to think and Australia was the best place.

She got there and fell to the floor and thought about what had just happened. She and Bunnymund had had their first kiss. She smiled as she remembered Roo.

_Two days later…_

She couldn't take it and she was sure he couldn't either. She made a hole and went to the warren.

She stuck her nose out and sniffed the air, it didn't smell right. She came up looked around, gasping at what she saw.

What used to be the most beautiful place ever had become, well a desert, a waste land. The plants were still there just…dead…

…Bunnymund must of lost hope…

She walked around and nearly tripped on a rock. Wait rocks aren't fury? She looked back at it. It moved at her touch. Bunnymund?

She touched his cheek and his eyes flew open. They showed fear and sadness. He jumped up and glared at the female Pooka, pointing his boomerangs at her.

"Who 're ya?" wow, he's lost his common sense too. His eyes softened but not much. She walked towards him and took his boomerangs, with some difficulty. She cupped his furry cheek and he flinched.

"It's me, Roo…I'm Emilie…" she looked up at him as he shook his head.

"no no NO! She- she's dead" he moved away still shaking his head at her. She walked up to him and took his paw. He looked at her.

"It's me, I swear" she gave him a sweet smile. Bunnymund watched her until his face finally cracked and he smiled at her. He took her face and kissed every inch of it. Emilie giggled slightly at his embrace. Bunnymund held her close, he didn't want to let go.

He sat them down with her head on his lap as he played with her ears. She giggled again and cupped his face. He put his face closer to hers.

"did ya call me Roo?" she smiled at him and nodded. "why ya lil'…" he started tickling her and she squirmed around, trying to stop him.

Bunnymund stopped and gave Emilie a thoughtful look. She crawled towards him and cupped his cheek again. "what is it?" she asked softly. He smiled and stood up, helping her to stand as well. She looked at him confused. "Bunnymund?"

He looked around for something. She just watched him, curiously. "aren't we going to see the others?" she asked, scratching her ear slightly.

"I wanted somethin' else for us to be happy bout 'well" he chuckled as she watched him hop around.

Bunnymund saw it and hid it behind himself. He smiled sheepishly at his soul mate, she smiled back still confused.

"Emilie?..." he said softly.

"yes Bunnymund?" she was all ears now.(**Bad pun**)

He pulled out his closed hand as she kept looking at his face. She looked down at his hand.

"I- I have waited sooo long for this so…" he opened his hand to show a ring made out of a strong piece of vine, there was an orange flower tied to it. It wasn't magnificent but it beautiful to Emilie.

"…would ya be so kind as to be my mate?" (**I mean mate as ****rabbit's**** mate-husband-wife sorta thing **) she looked back up to the Pooka and grinned.

"YESS!" she squealed with excitement. Bunnymund put the ring on her paw and squeaked. She put her arms around his neck and kissed his nose, knocking them to the floor. he held her sides as they fell. She smiled at him getting that excited butterfly feeling in her stomach.

They kissed once more still lying on the floor. they turned to their sides, Bunnymund used his arms to support Emilie's head as she cuddled him.

They watched as the warren filled with life again…

…Bunnymund's hope was back!...


	10. Chapter 10

When Emilie woke, she was wrapped up in Bunnymund's large fury arms. She snuggled closer, waking the Pooka.

"Mornin my beauty…"he said, kissing her forehead after.

"Excuse me?" she was slightly confused by the nickname. He smiled at her twitchy nose. She frowned at him as he tapped the tip of her nose with his paw.

"What?" he asked, now he was confused.

"Who said I was _y__a_beauty?" he smiled and hugged her tighter.

"I did"

They stood up and dusted themselves off. They had carrots for breakfast then walked around the warren watching the egg plants blossom, paw-in-paw. (**I just had to write it! :-3**)

They decided that they would visit North, guessing that the others would probably be there.

Bunnymund made a hole and the jumped in, Bunny first and then Emilie.

Emilie smirked "race ya!" Bunnymund chuckled. "And theres now point in saying ya silly little excuse cause I'm a Pooka too!"

"You're on mate!" he speed up a bit and so did Emilie. They both knew they had to win, it was just pride. When Emilie got close to Bunny's tail, she leapt up over him so she was in front.

"Hay…" Bunnymund called but was only replied with the female Pooka's laughter. "Well if that's how you want to play…so be it" he mumbled playfully.

Emilie looked behind her but Bunnymund was no-where to be seen.

"Given up 'ave ya mate?" she turned to see that Bunnymund was in front now. "What the- you- but- huh?"

Bunnymund laughed as he reached the end of the tunnel before his fiancé. He stopped and waited as she came up to him glaring.

"I'll beat ya on the next race!" she said climbing up the exit.

"Course ya will" he smirked.

They climbed up into freezing cold snow. The hole closed as the stood there.

"Bloody hell its cold 'ere!" Bunnymund smiled smugly at her comment.

"Come on before ya freeze out 'er" Bunnymund began hoping towards the workshop, Emilie just behind him.

They reached the massive door of the workshop in record time. Bunnymund opened the door and gestured for Emilie to go first. She smiled and walked in followed by Bunny, he closed the door quietly and walked beside her. She took his arm as they walked down the corridor, it was her first time here if you hadn't guessed. They came to another door where they stopped.

"Wait here, I'll tell ya when to come in" Bunnymund smiled at her as she nodded. He gripped the handle and knocked.

There was a lot of mumbling and then he heard North's voice telling him to come in.

He took a quick breath and opened the door. He stood there as the shocked guardians watched his every move. Finally someone spoke up:

"Kangaroo…we thought that you were-" Jack's mouth was covered by Tooth's hand, she gave a weak laugh when she saw Bunnymund staring at her confused.

"Bunny, vhat brings you here?" Bunnymund smiled at the leader and knocked on the door.

The door opened to show Emilie. She smiled and waved at them before Bunny put his arm around her and she smiled at him. Her left paw with the ring was showing. North noticed and cried out with joy, gaining everyone's attention.

"Is zat vhat I think it is?" he exclaimed pointing at Emilie's paw. She lifted it so everyone could see it. Sandy, who was now awake, gave them thumbs up. And Tooth gave an excited squeak, taking Emilie's paw and looking at the handmade (**or paw****made**** lol**)

Emilie smiled at the confused stares she was being given.

"Bloody hell…what is it with all of ya?" Bunnymund chuckled at her comment and she gave him a confused look. He shrugged.

"We all thought zat you had…well…died…" Emilie stared at them wide eyed.

"Ya thought I- I was…dead?" they all nodded, even Bunnymund gulped in an agreement. She watched them all and began to laugh. "Ya…thought…I'd…kicked…the…bucket!" she breathed between laughs.

The guardians watched as she rolled on the floor. Bunnymund began to chuckle at his fiancé. Bunnymund helped so she finally stood, still gasping for breath.

"That's really tickled me mate!" she said still giggling at them.

"Well now zat is finished with…MUSIC!" North exclaimed, scaring the two Pooka's. Jack rolled his eyes as a small group of elves began to play their tiny instruments.

"No music…please" he moaned. North laughed at him.

"Come now Jack…you should know me by now!" Jack rolled his again and let out a groan. North turned back to the two Pooka's again. "Vill you be staying?"

Bunny turned to the female and gave her a shrug. She shrugged back.

"Zat is Good…Zen ve vill be celebrating!" Bunny shock his head but smiled all the same…

…this was going to be a long night…


	11. Chapter 11

Bunnymund woke to see he was in one of the spare rooms of North's. Why we were in here I don't know. Next to him was Emilie, hugging him in her sleep. He smiled down at her and kissed her ears, waking her up too.

"Mornin love!" she smiled at his words.

"Mornin" she said with a yawn. "What time is it?" Bunnymund glanced at the clock in the room.

"9:36" she yawned again and chuckled lightly. "We should get up" he went to do as he said, but Emilie clung to him. He smiled and picked her up bridal style. Emilie realised this and her instincts kicked in. she wobbled in his arms as her eyes flew open.

"Bunny?" he laughed slightly as she finally understood.

"We gotta get 'ome" he replied. She smiled and gestured for him to put her down. He put her on her feet; she wobbled a bit but stood eventually.

Bunnymund opened the door, letting Emilie walk out first. He followed and walked towards the globe room. North was already in there.

North greeted them as they came in. "Bunny, you slept well yes?"

Bunnymund nodded as Emilie clutched his hand lovingly. He smiled at her as she watched the guardian leader.

"North, mate. We're gonna go kay?" North smiled at his friend.

"Do come again, I get lonely" North gave a small sheepish smile. Bunny saluted him and tapped his foot against to the floor, making a large hole. They hopped in; they could hear North calling to them.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE HOLES IN MY HOUSE!" for some reason Bunnymund acted like Jack around Emile.

They got to the warren in record time. Bunnymund and Emilie walked in.

"Bunny, can ya sense dat" Emilie asked as her nose twitched and her ears moved to locate sound. Bunnymund nodded. Emilie changed into a wolf and pointed towards the tunnel.

"I can smell it" was all she said before she bolted into the tunnel. Bunnymund followed her to a clearing.

Emilie's wolf form suddenly coward behind Bunny. You know how dogs and animals like that usually sense thing before other beings. She changed back to a Pooka and grabbed his arm.

"Somethin ain't right" Bunnymund mumbled, loud enough for her to hear him.

"That's right Bunny…" that voice. He didn't recognise it, but Emilie did. "How are you Emilie?" Emilie tensed and Bunny felt it.

"Who are ya?" Bunnymund called to the…air. He scowled.

Emilie touched his arm and walked past him. He grabbed her before she walked any further. "It's okay…"

Emilie began to sing. The words were aborigine Australian and even the writer could not understand. A large beast climbed out of the river next to her, Bunnymund pulled out his Boomerangs prepared to protect his love.

His jaw dropped as he saw Emilie stroke the creature's neck. It made a grumbling noise from its throat as she carried on singing.

"Em- Emilie?" she smiled at her fiancé and summoned him to come closer. He stepped closer and the beast growled, causing Bunny to lift his Boomerangs at it.

Emilie gasped and threw her boomerang, knocking Bunny's one.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" she walked up to him, taking his paw and pulling him over to the giant…thing. She put his paw onto the beast, letting Bunnymund gain his trust.

Bunnymund looked over to Emilie. "What is she?" Emilie laughed.

"Come on Bunny, I thought you'd know what a bunyip was when ya saw one" Bunny's paw was off the creature in a matter of seconds. He pointed at it, gasping and trying to say something.

Emilie laughed "yes. Bunyip. B.U.N.Y.I.P." she walked back to IT.

"Ya need to get back, fact how'd ya find me anyhow?" the thing grumbled and she shook her head. "Go home" it whimpered before walking back to the river and disappearing into the ripples.

Bunnymund starred at his love. "How'd ya…" he pointed at the river.

"Hello, earth ta Roo. Animal spirit!" Bunnymund slapped his head. Emilie chuckled and kissed his furry cheek. "Ya make me laugh"

**soz went slightly into me own world. went off story line *hits head against nearby wall...repeatedly* anyway if you don't know what a Bunyip is there this thing called the internet...it ain't the nicest looking thing but i do feel sorry for it. :-3 hope ya liked it next chapter will be back on track. teehee.**


	12. Chapter 12

Today was the wedding.

Bunnymund was nervous.

The other guardians (and helpers of said guardians e.g. yetis, elves, baby teeth) were excited standing and waiting for the bride.

Two doors opened at the end of the long walk-way. Emilie walked through them and smiled at Bunny, who looked like he would pass out he was that nervous.

She was wearing only a crown of orange flowers similar to the ring Bunny gave her on her head. She was also carrying a bunch of them as she hopped gently down the aisle. She finally reached the end where she met Bunnymund. She smiled at him again.

"Hay Roo" she joked. He smiled at her comment.

North told them to say their vows, Bunny first.

"I, Bunnymund, take you, Emilie Wilson, to be my wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward. for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for in sickness and health. Until death do us part"

Tooth told herself over and over not to cry. Sandy on the other hand was blowing a tissue made of his golden sand. Jack just smiled, fairly certain that if he did cry the tears would come out frozen.

Then Emilie did her vows;

"I, Emilie Wilson, take you, Bunnymund, to be my husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward. For better for worse, for richer for poorer, for sickness and health. Until death do us part." She smiled sweetly at Bunny, her eyes gleaming with happiness.

"You…may…kiss bride" North said through tears.

Bunnymund pulled Emilie towards him, kissing her. She deepened the kiss and smiled inside.

When they pulled away still looking into each other's eyes, everyone cheered. They looked down at their friends, their smiles going ear-to-ear. After a load of congratulating and the big feast that the yetis and North had made for the newlywed couple, it was getting late.

Tooth and Sandy had to go so everyone decided that they would end the party now.

Bunnymund picked up his lovely new wife bridal style from behind, shocking her before she kissed his nose. Bunny made a hole and hopped in, going slowly at first not wanting to tip his bride. She smiled at him.

"You can go faster than that" she said. He smirked and sped up, Emilie clung on but still had fun at the same time.

They got back and Bunnymund put her down. Emilie yawned and walked towards the bed, she lay down and went to sleep. Bunnymund smiled at his wife and walked over.

He lay next to her and pulled her into a cuddle. Emile smiled in her sleep as Bunnymund kissed the top of her head.

The warren stayed very quiet as the guard eggs (**I dunno?**) watched the happy couple.


	13. Chapter 13

Bunnymund woke. He looked down at his sleeping mate. He smiled as he remembered what they did last night. He had waited so bloody long for it.

Emilie stirred slightly, making Bunny snuggle up to her. She fluttered her eyes opened to see Bunny's emerald green ones looking back down at her. She kissed his nose suddenly making him smile.

"What did ya think 'bout last night?" he asked lifting his eyebrow slightly. She gasped and tapped his nose.

"I thought ya were in no position to be a guardian" she chuckled. He smirked at her. "I hope yer egglets weren't watching"

Bunny cringed. He was having too much fun last night that he didn't think about it.

"Woops" was all he said. Emilie giggled at him and he smiled. "I'll just check" he got up from hugging his mate. She began to miss his warmth so she hugged herself. No good. She just sat and waited for him to return.

Bunny walked through the wooded parts of his warren. He couldn't find any eggs, so maybe they never came to where they were.

When he found them, they were just doing what they usually did. He sighed in relief and walked back.

When he saw her, he ran up to her and cuddled into her again. Emilie squealed not realising it was him. She turned so she was facing him.

"Bunny!" she scowled. He chuckled lightly before kissing her nose, turning her face back to her pretty little smile. They stayed there for ages, not saying anything just holding each other. Bunnymund Kissed Emilie's forehead, breaking her train of thought.

"Ya alright?" he asked, worried.

"It just when Pitch took me he said that-"

"Emilie, whadever 'e said. It was a lie" she smiled at him and kissed his nose. "Did ya enjoy last night?" she smirked and sat on top of him. She leaned forward and whispered;

"I enjoyed it that much; I want to do it again"

Bunnymund smirked at her, pulling her into another kiss. He flipped her round so he was on top again, pinning her down. He kissed her harder and she moaned as he traced her body with his paw. She shivered at it.

They parted and she looked at him.

"Please Roo" he smirked at the nickname before kissing her again. She put her paws around his neck, pulling him closer.

"AHHHH!" they parted to see Jack's face. They quickly stood looking back at the winter spirits face, which was getting redder by the second.

They looked down at their feet, chuckling awkwardly.

"How long ya been there?" Bunnymund asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Long enough!" came Jack's reply, his voice a lot weaker than usual. Bunnymund and Emilie both turned red too.

"Why ya here?" Emilie asking now. Slightly confused about him being there. "Don't ya know it's rude to sneak around?" she added, still blushing furiously.

"I wanted to say hi, but I can see your busy…" his voice trailed off. "…I'll just go" he quickly added before flying back to the cave.

"Uhh…" Bunnymund said awkwardly.


	14. Chapter 14

Just after Jack had left, Bunny went over to Emilie.

"Ya alright?" she smiled.

"Of course I am ya Gumby!" she tapped him on the nose before he pulled her into a kiss. She parted quickly. "What if someone comes?"

"I doubt it will be Frost!" she smiled before kissing him again.

He got her to the floor and asked "still up for going again?" she nodded, breathlessly.

_Flash over to Jack. Teehee_

Jack didn't know what to think. It was like a child walking in on his parents. He gave a fake shiver as he remembered how Bunnymund was laying top. He screamed.

He was closing in on North's. When he landed he walked straight to his room and began hitting his head on a wall.

"Stupid stupid, ugh" he slapped his head and lay on his bed. The room wasn't all that special really, Jack had designed it and since he can't be around heat…it worked perfectly for him.

There was a large window, which was usually open. The bed had no cover. And there was a desk in the corner that North had made (North had become the farther figure to him).

He was fairly certain that they did something like that last night too! And he didn't want to know if they were doing it now!

He was that confused, he read a book. Which he then threw to the floor in a huff.

He decided to block out the memory and carry on with his normal annoying self.

_Flash back over to the Pooka's_

They had just finished what they were doing (***wink wink***). Bunnymund held Emilie to his chest as she traced the markings on his fur. He kissed the top of her head and she sighed happily.

This was Emilie had dreamed of. Being with Bunnymund made her feel on top of the world.

"I love ya Roo" she whispered, startling Bunny slightly. He put his paw under her chin so she was looking him in the eye.

"I love ya too" she smiled as he pulled her into a kiss.

**Short and sweet the chapter****but it ain't over yet…oh no no no no no. I gonna love the ending XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Six weeks later -_-  
Okay, I have waited sooooo long for this so you better find this…sweet? Enjoy.**

Emilie sat up, gaining the attention of her mate.

"Emilie?" he asked as she got up and ran off. Feeling worried he followed her to a clearing where she practically threw up her stomach. "EMILIE!" Bunnymund was at her side, rubbing her back. When she finished she looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Ya alright?" Bunnymund asked, pulling her into a hug. He could hear her sniffles.

"I don't even feel sick?!" she said, feeling dizzy instead from losing her meals. Bunnymund rubbed her back as she cried.

"It's okay, it's okay" he soothed, over and over. "ya want some'n' to eat?" she nodded. She suddenly starts eating carrots wrapped in ham (**honestly, I have no idea what a Pooka eats on these occasions. Those who have guessed what's happening, well done!**)

Bunnymund watched his mate devour five plates of it. "Uhh Em's?" she smiled at him. "Ya feelin' alright?" she nodded, then shook her head then thought about it and nodded again.

"Let's go see north!"

Emilie was sat on a bench in the infirmary of North's building. She watched as North and Bunnymund talked. Tooth, who had been here when they came, was listening in.

"I do not understand her symptoms at all" North said sadly. Tooth squealed with excitement.

"How can you not see!" Bunnymund and North watched her as she and her fairies squeaked together.

"See what?" they asked in unison. They followed the woman back into the room where she hovered next to Emilie.

She helped her of the bed and smiled at her friends. She then whispered something to Emilie and her face grew a massive smile.

"What?" the men asked in unison again.

Emilie walked up to Bunnymund "I'll tell ya when we get 'ome" she made a hole and jumped in, Bunnymund just behind as Tooth told the leader. He smiled.

"Bunny, who knew?" he shrugged happily.

Bunnymund came out the hole to see Emilie throwing up yet again. He rubbed her back as she coughed up the last of it. She looked up, still smiling even though she'd thrown up.

"What?" she hugged him, he was still confused. "Can ya tell me now" she smiled and nodded.

"Bunnymund…" he was all ears (**haha did it again**) "I'm- I'm…"

**Mwahahaahaahahaa. ****I'****m**** evil, no? ****Join**** us next time to see what she had to say. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Damn you all, how on earth did you guess *reads through chapter* ohh…**

"I'm pregnant!" Bunnymund's face rose to make the biggest smile Emilie had ever seen. She threw her arms around Bunny's neck, he held her there in a tight embrace.

"This is great news, I can't wait to meet the lil' ankle bitter!" he held Emilie's furry cheeks as she smiled at him.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Emilie laughed at him.

"Well done Roo!" she said kissing his nose. Suddenly a portal opened and out came North, Tooth and Sandy. No Jack, which was pleasing and yet slightly worrying.

"Where's Jack?" Bunnymund asked, sounding nervous.

"Behind you" Emilie and Bunny turned to see the walking snowdrift, giving them a mischievous smile. Emilie and Bunny gulped in unison.

We came for baby shower" North boomed grabbing the couple's attention again.

"Ya shouldn't have" Emilie smiled giving him a hug. North laughed heartily as the others set up something similar to a party. They had even brought gifts. Bunnymund looked at the gifts and smiled.

"Ya brought us gifts too?" Emilie stepped back to hear North's answer. He shrugged.

"Of course we did, we are guardians, no?" Bunnymund chuckled lightly.

They began to give the presents to the two mates, Tooth first. She got them one of her tooth capsules with no face on it yet.

"I thought Bunnymund could draw it for you" she smiled and moved out the way so North could give his present.

It was wrapped up well, same old North.

They opened it to find an orange crib with swirly designs going all around it. Emilie loved it as it was her favourite colour. She smiled at the leader.

"Thank ya North" he smiled at the Pooka's.

"I did know vhat the child would be, so we did orange" he grinned as he finished his sentence. He walked away so Sandy could give his gift.

It was a small bag of his sand. The Pooka's gave him a confused look as he should a bunch of images showing a crying baby then sand and then a 'Z'…then it got faster and they just watched as he smiled.

"He says it is for crying baby" North deadpanned. Sandy gave the mates thumbs up before floating away.

Jack floated over, empty-handed.

"My present is babysitting" he grinned.

"I am not leavin' our Pookie with you!" Bunnymund growled. Emilie put a paw on his shoulder.

"How's he gonna learn to be responsible if we don't let 'em try" she whispered. Bunnymund stared at her, completely and utterly confused. He pointed at the young guardian.

"Ya trust 'im?" she nodded. Bunnymund sighed and looked back at Jack. "We'll tell ya if we need anythin'"

Jack leaped for joy. "Cool" he replied simply.

The party only lasted for a while as Tooth was busy, Sandy was busy. North was called back to his place. And Jack, well Bunnymund just didn't trust him on his own and was awkward after 'recent events'.

Emilie went to sleep earlier that night, something about the pregnancy.

Bunnymund went for a walk, feeling happy for the family he was finally starting. He walked past a few of his happy egg statues and a load of egglets. It felt good to have another Pooka in the world, it meant he wasn't alone.

He walked along till he came to the clearing he was originally going to propose to Emilie at. He sighed happily and walked back to Emilie.


	17. Chapter 17

**9 months later -_-  
Lol I couldn't wait any longer. Pookie is a baby Pooka! **

On the17th of February, Jade and Ashton Bunnymund was born. Jade had green eyes like her farther and brown fur like her mother. Ashton had grey fur like his farther and blue eyes like his mother.

They were twins but Jade was the oldest by 20 seconds.

Emilie lay in a white bed cradling Ashton as Bunnymund held his daughter. They could tell their personality's in a split second. Jade had made a lot of noise when she was born, saying she had a temper issue like her farther. Whereas Ashton was healthy but quiet, he would look up at his mother with big blue eyes.

Bunnymund knew that he loved his Pookie's equally but something told him that Jade was gonna be a daddy's girl, a tough one.

Whereas his son would be a definite momma's boy the way he clung to her.

The other guardians came to see the new-borns, cooing at the bundles of fur. Tooth held Ashton the most though she did care for little Jade too; it was just how quiet he was. She would open their mouths to check them.

"Guess you'll need another tooth capsule" Emilie laughed as she nodded. Bunnymund came over with Jade and kissed his mate's forehead.

Bunnymund handed Jade to her mother. She looked down at the bundle of joy, the child gurgled at Emilie. She giggled and held out her tiny paws, trying to grab her mum's ears.

North would change from child-to-child. He did love children after all.

He had brought presents as well; two boomerangs. He didn't put ant markings on them, he left that for the farther.

Emilie got up, still holding Emilie. Bunnymund took Ashton from Tooth and made a hole; of course they were going to go slow as they were carrying their children.

When they got to the warren, they placed the Pookie's in the orange crib that North had made them. Emilie, still being exhausted from giving birth, fell asleep against Bunnymund, who was sat up watching the kittens.

She flopped onto his shoulder and he jumped. He looked down at his mate and smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Love ya Roo" she mumbled before falling to sleep properly.

"Love ya too"

**Okay you have a choice. **

**-I write some more bout as their kids get older.**

**-I finish it there…**

**The choice is yours…**


End file.
